LXXVIII Spleen
by Luo
Summary: alice nine. Avant la tempête, le calme. Un calme tendre et agréable, un calme qu'on ne voudrait jamais quitter car il est aussi beau qu'un paradis, mais comme on dit, plus on tombe de haut, plus dure est la chute.


**Titre :** LXXVIII Spleen  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base : **alice nine.  
**Disclamer :** Le zoo qu'est alice nine. ne m'appartient toujours pas mais p'tre que c'est mieux pour eux xd Susumu Miyawaki ne m'appartient pas non plus. Quand à 'Spleen', ça appartient au recueil _Les Fleurs du Mal_ écrit par Charles Baudelaire  
**Genre :** Poetryfic  
**Pairing :** Saga/Nao  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Alors, y'a plus de dialogues que d'habitude, ça me change un peu. C'est vraiment léger et humouristique, alors profitez-en bien parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ça le restera

**LXXVIII Spleen**

**PARTIE I  
「** - Mémoire d'une fleur -　**」**

_Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que sur l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous verse un jour plus noir que les nuits ;_

C'était un matin comme les autres, un jour ensoleillé qui s'annonçait chaud, mais pas trop. Le genre de journée où il était agréable de flâner dans les rues ou se rendre dans les parcs. Pas un jour à rester enfermer chez soi. C'était un temps idéal, de ceux qu'on aimerait voir en permanence. Dans une petite pièce, une chambre, des rayons de soleil se glissèrent et vinrent chatouiller doucement le visage de ses occupants, tirant l'un deux de son délicat et précieux sommeil. Il grommela et se maudit de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de tirer les rideaux la veille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le corps dénué blottit contre lui et que ses bras encerclaient possessivement. Un sourire éclairait le visage de son compagnon. Il devait faire un rêve des plus agréables et son amant ne doutait pas d'en faire partie. Le jeune homme se pencha pour déposer une volée de baisers sur son front, puis sur sa tempe avant de murmurer à son oreille un joli bonjour auquel un doux chuchotement répondit :

- Ohayo Saga-kun ! Le concerné sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, qui protesta, faussement mécontent : Arrête ça de suite ! Je ne suis plus un gamin !  
- Pourtant Nao-kun, la décoration de ton appartement et plus généralement, tes goûts en eux-même montrent exactement le contraire. Répliqua-t-il  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Le batteur feint d'être vexé. Oh et puis si c'est comme ça, je boude !

Il se redressa et croisa les bras en gonflant ses joues avec une élégance digne de celle d'un poulet **「１」**.

- Ah Kami-sama ! Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ? Répondit alors Saga en levant les yeux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un rire les prit, emplissant la pièce durant une petite dizaine de minutes. Nao se laissa retomber dans la couche. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme renouvelé. Entre eux, un long silence s'installer. Ils n'avaient rien à dire de plus. Et ainsi passa le temps jusqu'à ce que Saga brise l'absence de bruit.

- Dis moi Nao, commença-t-il  
- Hai ?  
- On avait pas rendez-vous au studio à 9h par hasard ?  
- Si pourquoi ?  
- Il est 9h15.  
- Oh... Mince ! Lâcha finalement le leader après un long silence.

**o ( T x T )o**

- La salle de bain est libre ! Lança Nao à son ami lorsqu'il en sortit vêtu d'une unique serviette, à l'effigie de Winnie the Pooh et de son son fidèle compagnon Porcinet , qu'il retenait autour de ses hanches avec une main. Saga quitta le poste de télévision des yeux - et donc la courte vie de Setsuko et Seita **「２」** qu'il regardait - pour s'intéresser à son bel amant-chéri-très-peu-couvert-pour-son-plus-grand-plaisir. De la pointe de ses cheveux encore humides s'échappaient des goulettes d'eau qui dégoulinaient ensuite sur son torse imberbe. Cette vision ne donnait qu'une envie au bassiste, et pas des plus innocentes. Il se concentrait d'ailleurs pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et de ce fait, n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait l'autre, se contentant de hocher distraitement la tête à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait.

- Oy ! Oy ! fit Nao en secouant sa main devant les yeux du bassiste, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Tu m'écoutes ou je suis entrain de monologuer depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le batteur rit en entendant les piètres excuses et bafouillages de son interlocuteur. Il reprit :

- Je disais donc : je veux absolument tester le Frappuccino® Framboise Cassis, et aussi le Caffè Misto **「****3」**, et donc qu'il faut que tu te dépêches d'aller te préparer. Je tiens à prendre mon temps !

Nao jetta un coup d'oeil à l'écran histoire de voir ce que son chéri regardait. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir du titre du film, simple habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Le parapluie troué lui rafraîchit la mémoire, et il se tourna vers Saga pour souffler :

- _Hotaru no Haka_ **「****2」** pas vrai ? Tu regarde encore ça ? Mais tu l'as déjà vu plein de fois nan ?  
- Et toi tu as déjà vu plein de fois _Gundam Seed_ et _Gundam Seed Destiny_ nan ? répliqua l'autre du tac au tac  
- Mwi m'enfin... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Nao, on devait être au studio à 9h, on est déjà en retard, mais si en plus tu veux passer à Starbucks, on y sera jamais !  
- Mais si tu te dépêche un peu, on y sera peut-être à 10h30. Et puis au pire, les autres attendront, je ne tiens pas à me dépêcher de manger, c'est mauvais pour la santé. En plus, les repas sont sacrés, surtout dans un Starbucks et...

Saga avait hoché la tête tout en soupirant. Toujours la même chose avec Nao, il fallait toujours que la nourriture passe avant le reste, et Starbucks, n'en parlons pas, et s'il n'agissait pas, le leader allait commencer un de ses longs éloges sur la chaîne de restauration anglais. Il interrompit son amant d'un baiser bien placé.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris Nao, j'y vais. Dit-il en se levant.

Il fit un petit détour par la chambre pour récupérer de quoi se vêtir puis prit possession de la salle de bain à son tour.

**o ( T x T )o**

Shou était affalé sur un fauteuil, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir, une canette de lait de soja arômatisé à la fraise dans une main, et un manga dans l'autre, le premier volume de _Code Geass_ qu'il avait lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois. Il leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder sa montre et porta la paille de la boisson à ses lèvres afin d'en inspirer quelques centilitres. Il était 9h45. Tora s'était allongé dans le seul canapé de la salle. C'était un cinq place, donc assez grand et surtout très confortable. Un voile de velours rouge le recouvrait. Le guitariste occupait tout l'espace disponible et y terminait sa nuit en attendant les retardataires. Hiroto quant à lui se trouvait assis à même le sol, guitare en main. Il ruminait **「****4」** ses défaites avec mauvaise humeur. En fait, Tora venait de lui infliger six défaites d'affilée - et surtout cuisantes, car le cadet n'était, soyons franc, vraiment pas doué - à la crapette rapide **「****5」**, avant de se lasser de laisser le plus jeune malgré ses vives protestations. Résultat, celui-ci boudait dans son coin avec sa guitare bien aimée. Si l'autre musicien n'en avait absolument rien à faire - de toute façon, plongé dans son sommeil, il se fichait un peu de ce qui se passait autour - Shou lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça particulièrement mignon.

Quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après sur un homme d'âge moyen. Un brun doté de cheveux mi-longs qui encadraient son visage rond et sympathique marqué par une barbe rasée assez vite et des cernes à force de veiller pour le travail. C'était Susumu Miyawaki **「****6」**, proche ami du groupe et surtout un de leurs photographes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle et se dirigea ensuite vers Shou car il était celui qui lui semblait le plus apte à la discussion - entre parler à un endormi, à un rongeur en pleine crise et ne cessant de murmurer　" Encore une fois, et j'aurai gagner ! " ou à un simple lecteur, le choix est très vite fait - et lui demanda :

- Ils sont en retard, vraiment en retard. Shou-kun, vous ont-ils prévenu ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

- Absolument pas. Nao-kun n'a pas appelé donc j'imagine qu'ils devraient bientôt arriver... enfin je l'espère. Ils ont encore du avoir un problème de réveil.  
- Pour changer. Ajouta Hiroto en riant.  
- Incorrigible ces deux là ! Conclut Miyawaki en haussant les épaules. Vous me prévenez dès qu'ils arrivent, moi je dois encore régler des détails avec mes assistants.

Le photographe sortit de la pièce tandis que Shou replongeait dans la lecture des aventures de son idole, son cher monsieur Lamperouge **「****7」**, tout en lançant à Hiroto sur un ton tacquin :

- Ben ? Tu boudes plus ?

Le cadet se rembrunit et lui tira la langue, avant de reprendre son babillage intempestif sous le rire moqueur de Shou.

** ( x ) **

Saga frottait vigoureusement ses mains sous le jet d'eau pour faire partir le savon mousseux d'une couleur suspecte pour un savon. Ensuite, il les secoua pour en chasser l'eau avant de les passer sous la grande - et bruyante - machine blanche avec l'intention de les sécher. Son regard se posa sur son reflet et il écarquilla les yeux sous l'horreur de sa découverte. Ses cheveux avait profité de son inattention pour faire tout et n'importe quoi, et bien évidement, le bassiste se devait de rectifier tout ça sur le champ. Il se planta devant le miroir et usa de ses mains pas tout à fait sèches pour remettre en place les mèches rebelles, sans grand succès. Elles étaient tenaces. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Ce n'était que Nao, mais il lui avait fais peur.

- Ça fais presque un quart d'heure que je t'attends, j'ai cru que tu étais tombé dans la cuvette et je suis donc venu te sauver comme tout leader responsable le ferait !  
- N'importe quoi ! Le batteur haussa les épaules en riant.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout ton temps ? La...

Saga l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse débiter un flot d'ineptie : Nao était comme ça, si on lui laissait une occasion de faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête - et malheureusement des choses pas très sensée, il s'en saisissant de suite et s'embarquait dans des délires pas possibles.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'étais décoiffé.

Le leader regarda tour à tour Saga puis ses cheveux. Le sourire qu'il décorait son visage s'agrandit. Il fit le même manège, une fois puis deux puis trois avant d'être secoué d'un fou rire. Le cadet secoua la tête, atterré par l'attitude puérile de son aîné.

- Nao arrête ça, c'est pas drôle !

Remarque à ne jamais rire aux personnes qui rient car bien sûr, ça ne fait qu'amplifier leur rigolade, et Nao n'échappait pas à cette règle car son rire redoubla d'intensité. Le bassiste soupira tout en fronçant les sourcils pour marquer son agacement. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le lavabo derrière lui, attendant que l'autre se calme. État qu'il finit - enfin - par retrouver avec d'énormes efforts. Cependant, un grand sourire ornait toujours son visage, un de ces sourires qui montraient que le propriétaire était prêt à sombrer dans les affres du fou rire au premier mot mal placé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aimerai toujours... Souffla-t-il malicieusement. Nao s'approcha de son amant et l'attira contre lui puis finit sa phrase en riant: Même si tu es décoiffé !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes les unir dans un chaste baiser, plus un effleurement qu'un bisou en fait. Juste une tendre caresse. Saga allait l'approfondir mais son ami recula sa tête au dernier moment.

- J'en meurs d'envie moi aussi, mais... Saga le coupa et répondit sur un ton acerbe qui illustrait sa frustration.  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Et bien, il est un peu dix heures et nous étions un peu sensés être au studio à neuf heures. Déclara Nao le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ils ont attendu une heure, ils peuvent bien attendre encore un peu, et puis, le studio n'est pas bien loin... **「****8」** souffla Saga.

**o ( T x T )o**

Il était dix heures et demi. Shou jeta sa quatrième canette de lait de soja aromatisé à la fraise dans la corbeille. Elle tomba à côté. Il soupira et décida qu'il la ramasserait un peu plus tard. Encore une fois, il jeta un regard noir à Hiroto avant de ranger son _Code Geass_ dans son sac. Son regard fit le tour de la salle. Tora était encore et toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, d'ailleurs, un léger bruit, assez proche du ronronnement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hiroto, lui, manifestait son ennui en tapotant sa guitare de ses doigts, produisant ainsi un son particulièrement agaçant - au bout à peine d'une minute - pour toute personne relativement saine d'esprit. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le guitariste n'étaient pas atteint : il avait depuis longtemps laissé une grande partie sur le banc de touche, si esprit le plus jeune avait. Quant à Tora, il dormait donc forcément, il ne pouvait entendre ces sons importuns. C'était la raison pour laquelle Shou lui jetait très fréquemment des regards plus qu'assassins que Hiroto ne voyait pas puisqu'il ne levait pas le nez et restait plongé dans l'observation du magnifique plancher en pin. Mais il savait à quel point il ennuyait le vocaliste et cela lui tirait un petit sourire en coin : au moins, il s'amusait un peu. Le chanteur soupira, ça allait le rendre fou. Il fallait réfléchir pour trouver une solution. Solution qui ne tarda pas à s'imposer dans son esprit. Il se pencha et sortit son Ipod de son sac puis mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et alluma l'appareil. Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux se laisser porter par la musique. Ainsi, il gagna la bataille contre le plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'embêtait plus personne.

- J'vais me chercher à boire ! lança-t-il.  
- Ramène-moi du lait de soja alors s'il-te-plaît Pon.

Le guitariste se leva en secouant la tête. Voilà qu'on le prenait pour une bonne à tout faire. Mais comme il était gentil - et surtout bien élevé - il garda tout ce qu'il voulait répliquer au fond de sa gorge et acquiessa. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit aussi brusquement que violemment. Il se la prit dans la figure, sur l'arrête du nez. Il poussa un cri de douleur réveillant Tora qui tomba de son canapé et forçant Shou à se redresser un peu - et avec difficulté - pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Woups, désolé Hiropon ! fit la voix du leader.

Hiroto recula, et porta ses mains à son nez pour tenter de soulager la douleur en le frottant. Il s'assit sur la canapé que la chute de l'autre guitariste avait libéré. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se massait le derrière en grommelant tout sorte d'injures : on est jamais très content de se réveiller surtout lorsque c'est de manière aussi brutale. Shou quant à lui arrêta son Ipod et le rangea pour regarder les deux arrivants d'un air interrogateur. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent.

- Désolé ! Problème de réveil. On l'a pas entendu sonner.

Nao se redressa et se gratta la tête avec un air embêté sur le visage. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas mentionné leur petite escapade **「****9」** au Starbucks, ni ce qu'ils y avaient fais et qui les avaient mis encore plus en retard. Oh bien sûr, aucun des deux ne regrettait mais cela n'empêcha pas le leader de regarder méchamment son amant qui détourna les yeux avec un air innocent. Un manège qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant du jeune guitariste.

- Si vous dormiez un peu la nuit aussi. Vous auriez pas ce genre de problème. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus auquel le batteur réagit par un élégant tirage de langue tandis que Saga masquait la soudaine rougeur qui venait venait d'assaillir ses joues en passant une main sur son visage sous les rires des autres. La journée commençait bien !

**o ( T x T )o**

C'était une journée comme les autres. Une jolie routine teintée par les rires et la bonne humeur. Un de ces jours tel qu'ils les aimaient, sans véritablement de problèmes, juste quelques petits soucis par-ci par-là comme le manque de nourriture, le mini-frigo entièrement vide. En fait, le plus gros tracas avait été le changement d'avis du styliste qui avait résulté sur des modifications au niveau des costumes. Saga et Tora ne cessaient d'ailleurs de faire remarquer aimablement à Shou et Hiroto à quel point ils les trouvaient étranges - pour ne pas dire ridicules - dedans. Le photoshoot avait été une partie de plaisir, animé par les singeries de Nao, les remarques douteuses d'Hiroto qui faisait rire tout le monde, les poses de Saga que le leader dévorait du regard sans se cacher sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons qui lui avaient proposé un seau à plusieurs reprises, Shou qui imitait les poses de son superbe Zero **「****7」**. Et dans tout ce gros bordel, un Tora compatissant pour Miyawaki et ses assistants tentant très vaguement de les ramener un peu à une attitude plus sérieuse, bien qu'il fut très mal placé pour le faire car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de débiter des débilités au moins aussi grosses que sa tête et qui plongeaient les autres dans des fou-rires extrêmement durs à arrêter.

C'était un soir comme les autres. Ils étaient encore au studio, même si le photoshoot s'était depuis un moment terminé. Miyawaki lui aussi s'était éclipsé rapidement. Saga et Tora étaient partis pour se rendre au conbini du coin et ainsi ramener le repas. Dans la salle, un semblant de calme était alors revenu jusqu'à ce que le chanteur et le guitariste restant décident de jouer aux cartes. Ils étaient bruyant, mais cela ne gênait en rien le batteur absorbé par les écrans de sa DS. Console qu'il quitta des yeux quelques instants plus tard pour savoir pourquoi Shou avait poussé un cri rageur. Il rit lorsqu'il sut : Hiroto venait de le battre - pour la première fois - or, Pon était aussi doué avec les cartes que lui pour ranger donc, désespérant et il était de notoriété publique que le guitariste ne gagnait jamais, jusqu'à maintenant. Résultat, il s'était levé et gesticulait à présent la danse de la victoire.

Le batteur se leva et s'étira. Il déposa la DS sur la table après avoir sauvegardé sa partie. Une baie vitrée recouvrait un pan du mur. Il vint s'appuyer contre la simple rambarde qui les séparaient du vide lorsque la vitre coulissante étaient tirée. Exactement comme maintenant. Leur studio ne se trouvait qu'au premier, donc pas très haut et si on tombait, on ne risquait pas grand chose - sauf si bien sûr on était doté d'une grand malchance. Il ne devait pas être plus de 8h30 et la nuit était déjà tombée, recouvrant le ciel de ses étoiles qu'on ne distinguait guère d'ici, et n'empêchant en rien la vie de poursuivre son chemin. Les gens parcouraient en masse compact l'immense avenue dans un brouhaha devenu depuis longtemps ambiant, un bruit de fond qui faisait parti du quotidien. Ici et là, on entendait par dessus les cris de ceux qui s'appelaient, tombaient, s'invectivaient, juraient. En plus du bruit, il y avait aussi une surcharge sonore : la place était illuminée avec ses enseignes flashy par-ci par-là et ses panneaux lumineux à vous forcer à porter des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit. Nao appréciait cette ambiance, cette animation sans fin, de jour comme de nuit, cette absence de calme. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qu'il préférait à Tokyo.

Son regard balaya la foule, s'attardant parfois sur l'un d'eux avant de passer à un autre. Parmi tous les visages qui passaient, deux retinrent son attention. Saga et Tora, dont il voyait les lèvres bouger. Il se demanda de quoi ils parlaient, avant de hausser négligemment les épaules, après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Le batteur scanda leur nom. Saga se retourna plusieurs fois pour regarder autour de lui, avant de secouer la tête sous le rire de Nao dont les yeux croisèrent ceux de Tora. Ils s'adressèrent un signe de main, avant que le guitariste ne tire le bassiste par la manche pour lui montrer l'otaku. Il lui hurla alors une chose que Nao ne comprit pas. C'est pourquoi, il porta son poids en avant pour mieux tenter de mieux l'entendre.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et le batteur eu une légère moue en voyant que la mine de son amant était assombri et son teint éclaircit. De plus, il semblait étrangement inquiet. Nao ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pas plus qu'il ne comprit ce qui arriva par la suite. Le temps sembla ralentir. Des cris lui parvenaient comme s'ils venaient d'un lointain ailleurs, et parmi eux, la voix de ses compagnons, pourquoi ? Quelque chose l'agrippa durant quelques très vagues secondes, peut-être plus, peut-être moins apportant un léger silence, avant de le lâcher. Les hurlements reprirent de plus bel, un grand bruit résonna dans son crâne et il eut mal, comme si on l'avait martelé de coups. Une douleur insupportable, des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction, et plus rien.

** o ( T And that's all ? T ) o **

**「１」** Veuillez excuser cette comparaison pour le moins volailleuse (?) sbaff N'empêche c'était l'image que j'avais en tête à ce moment là xd bah ui, personne ne va me dire qu'un poulet c'est élégant quand ça picore ou quand c'est dans son assiette  
**「****2」** Seita et Setsuko sont les personnages principaux de _Hotaru no Haka_, qui est sorti en France sous le nom _Le Tombeau des Lucioles_, film soit dit en passant magnifique et extrêmement que je conseille à tout le monde.  
**「****3」** Le Frappuccino® Framboise Cassis est une boisson qui existe vraiment et qu'on peut trouver - comme vous l'aurez devinez normalement - à Starbucks tout comme le Caffè Misto. Si vous avez l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à en boire ( du Frappuccino Framboise Cassis ), c'est super bon. Nan, Nao ne m'a pas du tout contaminé, pas du tout xd  
**「****4」** Ui, c'est nouveau, les rongeurs ruminent. La preuve, voilà que Hiroto le fait, donc voilà la bunny team, à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez vous aussi ruminer si l'envie vous prends sbaff  
**「****5」** La crapette rapide est un jeu de carte qui tue les mains si vous jouez avec quelqu'un de bien éveillé et surtout très vif. En gros et pour faire simple, c'est un mélange de solitaire et de bataille corse.  
**「****6」** Comme je l'ai dis dans les crédits, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Si vous faîtes attention, vous remarquerez que surtout pas mal de posters d'alice nine. ( et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs ) et au début de plusieurs des parties consacrées au groupe, il y a marqué en petit photo : SUSUMU MIYAWAKI, et bien c'est lui même.  
**「****7」** Lelouch Lamperouge aussi connu sous le pseudo Zero est le ' héros ' de _Code Geass_  
**「****8」** Nan, Saga ne nourrit pas d'intentions innocentes à l'égard de son amant et je ne commenterai pas ce que est arrivé par la suite xd  
**「****9」** J'ai failli écrire sexapade, vous vous rendez compte ?


End file.
